


Backseat Bikini

by FemslashFetale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beach Time fun, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Swimsuits, listen cat just thinks her girlfriend is hot okay and can we really blame her, yup thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: Cat Grant was not a woman in the habit of lying to herself. She could admit that she was there to drool over Kara in a bathing suit like some sort of hormonal teenage boy. She needed new material for her fantasies. As much as she loved the image of Kara in tight dresses and high heels, it was starting to get old. She needed something new and exciting. Something stimulating. Titillating, even. Perhaps something strappy and red. Nothing too risque, of course, it was a public beach. But definitely something daring.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	Backseat Bikini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> This is part of the supercat secret santa exchange. My prompt from poppycartinelli was "The sand is hot, the water is hot, Kara in her bathing suit is hot, Cat didn't think summer could get this freaking hot" and while it might not exactly be what you envisioned, I hope you still like it!

Cat Grant was not a woman in the habit of lying to herself. She liked to think she had a pretty good grasp of her innermost thoughts and feelings, even if she didn’t always deal with them in a healthy manner. For instance, from the moment Kara Danvers walked into her office Cat knew that she was special. Knew that she would be trouble. The attraction Cat felt towards her was instant and visceral. Cat wasn’t sure if it was because or in spite of the lengths Kara went to disguise herself. Of course, at the time, Cat hadn’t know just how much she was trying to disguise. She couldn’t have foreseen Kara resplendent in blue and red, soaring through the sky, on her way to save the world. She didn’t know that Superrgirl was hiding beneath Kara Danvers.

But she did know that an absolute hottie was hiding under Kara Danver’s clothes.

Cat didn’t lie to herself. She knew that every pointed comment she made about Kara’s wardrobe was an attempt to nudge Kara towards some more...aesthetically pleasing fashion choices. There was a brief moment when Cat thought she’d succeeded. Those two days when Kara had shown up to work in clothes that were deliciously form fitting and  _ very _ flattering to her shape. That paired with Kara’s new, forceful attitude had Cat dripping for most of the day. Well, until Supergirl dropped her from the balcony. That was decidedly  _ unsexy _ . 

When Kara walked in the next day, once again covered head to toe and with her gaze permanently glued to the ground, Cat had expected to feel disappointment. And she did, for a moment. But only for a moment. Cat had taken one look at Kara and decided that while it was nice to see her assistant’s arms for a day, she couldn’t deny that the person who had come to work the past couple days wasn’t  _ her _ Kara. And she much preferred her Kara.

That being said, she kept the image of Kara in tight black for nights when Carter wasn’t home and she didn’t need to muffle the moans and whimpers that her own fingers caused. The fantasies where instead of Supergirl coming to her on the balcony it was Kara in all of her confident, sexy, red kryptonite glory. And instead of  _ throwing _ her over the balcony railing, Kara  _ bent  _ her over the balcony railing…

But those thoughts were for when Cat was  _ alone _ . Not for right now, on the beach surrounded by friends and family.

“I’m so sorry Ms. Grant! I hope I didn’t get any sand on you!”

Although perhaps  _ friends _ was stretching it a bit. 

Cat rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. “It’s a beach, Winslow, I’m bound to get covered in sand. And as I’ve said before, I haven’t been your boss in years. You can call me Cat.”

Winn’s smile looked more like a grimace. “Yeah...right…” 

Cat watched as he scuttled away, volleyball in hand, another eyeroll following him. She wasn’t exactly thrilled by the crowd she currently found herself a part of. That wasn’t to say she had anything against Winslow or James, and she didn’t know Mrs. Danvers enough to feel any particular way about her, but they weren’t who she was there to see. 

Cat Grant was not a woman in the habit of lying to herself. She could admit that she was there to drool over Kara in a bathing suit like some sort of hormonal teenage boy. She needed new material for her fantasies. As much as she loved the image of Kara in tight dresses and high heels, it was starting to get old. She needed something new and exciting. Something stimulating.  _ Titillating _ , even. Perhaps something strappy and red. Nothing too risque, of course, it was a public beach. But definitely something  _ daring _ . 

“Hey everyone!”

Or something  _ disappointing _ . 

Kara waved at their small group, a cooler hooked around each arm. She was trailed by a woman and man, both of them carrying their own items, but Cat didn’t spare them much attention. She was too busy taking in the monstrosity before her.

Kara’s swimsuit could hardly be called that. It was less ‘fun in the sun’ and more ‘deep sea diving’. It was a bluish-grey steel color, a stripe of white cutting across it diagonally. The sleeves ( _ sleeves! _ ) went down to her elbows and the pants ( _ pants! _ ) went down to her knees. It was so modest and so  _ not _ titillating. At least it seemed to be skin tight.

Disappointing. But not surprising.

“Ms. Grant! You’re here!”

_ Kara’s grin could give the sun a run for its money _ , Cat thought. “Yes, it is I,” she said from her spot reclining in her beach chair. “In the  _ flesh _ .” And in the flesh she was. Cat waved her hand, gesturing to the long legs that her suit put on display. She had chosen an intricately designed black piece, something with lots of gaps and spaces along the torso that made it not quite a one piece, but not quite a two piece. Either way it was at the very least interesting to look at, and Cat had been receiving lingering glances since she’d unwrapped her sarong. The looks hadn’t been unwelcome, but there was only one pair of eyes that she wanted on her at the moment.

And on her they were. Kara’s gaze started at her feet, dragging up her legs, lingering at her thighs, before continuing across her torso and finally meeting her own stare over the large sunglasses that Cat had let fall down her nose. Cat knew that she looked good, and not just ‘for her age’. She was an attractive woman that captured the hearts and bodies of men and women alike. And it never got old watching someone take her in. Kara’s reddened face and prolonged silence were a nice stroke to her ego, and Cat couldn’t help smirking. “And who is it that you’ve brought with you to this wondrous occasion?”

“Oh, uh,” Kara spluttered, her brain finally seeming to kick back into gear. “This is my sister, Alex.” A brunette in a rather spartan two piece suit with a decidedly butch haircut gave her a nod of greeting. “And this is Hank.” A Black gentleman in a polo shirt and shorts also nodded at her. “He’s my boss at my, uh,” Kara lowered her voice conspiringly, “ _ other job _ .”

“Ah, I see.” Cat returned their respectful nods with one of her own. “Very nice to meet you both.”

“Likewise, ma’am,” Hank said.

Before Cat could admonish him for the honorific, Alex spoke up. “Yeah, we’ve heard a  _ lot _ about you,” she said, nudging her still blushing sister.

“All of it bad, I’m sure,” Cat said with a chuckle, though she wasn’t really joking. She knew what her employees thought of her.

“Oh, no,” Alex said, her smile wide and teasing. “Trust me, Cat, you receive high praise from my sister.  _ Very  _ high praise.”

“Hey, Alex, how about you set up the volleyball net,” Kara said in a rush, her face so red you’d think she had burned. 

Alex walked off towards where the boys were hitting the ball back and forth between them with a laugh that could only be described as a cackle.

Hank laid a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I’m going to go say hello to Eliza.”

And then there was just the two of them.

Kara fidgeted, adjusting her ever present glasses. “Uh, hi.”

“Hello.”

Kara set the coolers down where she stood, then took the few steps necessary to bring her to Cat’s side. She sat down in the sand next to her. “I’m really glad you came.”

“I said I was going to.”

“I know, I know, it’s just,” Kara looked around. James and Winslow were attempting, and failing, to be discrete in their staring, and Alex was unabashedly watching them. “I know we’re still kinda new and you wanted to take things slow so I worried this might be...too much.”

Cat hummed in consideration. “Well, I suppose we have to start somewhere.” She let her hand rest on Kara’s cheek, leaning over to place a kiss on the opposite one, ignoring the gasps and giggle she heard from the peanut gallery.

Kara gave another one of her sun challenging grins. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Although, I will say I wish I had included a stipulation when I agreed.”

Kara tilted her head and Cat was assaulted by the mental image of a golden retriever. “What stipulation.”

Cat leaned forward again, her lips brushing Kara’s ear as she whispered, “You’re wearing far too much. I was looking forward to seeing more of you.”

Kara’s blush returned. “But you’ve seen all of me before.”

“That’s true.” Cat leaned back, letting her fingers trail down Kara’s arm over the rough and stretchy fabric. “But so far it’s a sight I haven’t gotten tired of.” 

Kara swallowed visibly, her gaze once again roving over Cat’s body. “I guess I know what you mean…”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Though Alex was an adult, she was still Kara’s older sister, and it was clear she was having the time of her life teasing her. She lifted a volleyball. “Can you tear yourselves away from each other long enough for a game?”

Kara shot her sister a quick glare before turning back to Cat. “What do you say?”

“I say you go have fun.” Cat pushed her sunglasses higher on her face. “My volleyball days are far behind me. Go. Put on a show for me,” she said with a smirk.

Kara smiled. “Will do.” She got up, beginning to walk away before stooping back down to give Cat a chaste peck on the cheek. She beat a hasty retreat, and Cat watched as Kara tried to keep calm in the face of her friends’ questions and teasing. It wasn’t long before they settled down, separating into two teams, boys versus girls.

It hardly seemed fair. Even if Kara wasn’t an alien with superhuman abilities, it was clear that Winslow and James were outmatched. Alex alone was enough to carry their team, and Kara spent the majority of the match setting her sister up to score points. It wasn’t quite the same show it would be if Cat could actually  _ see  _ the muscles that Kara was flexing, but it was nice regardless. It got even better when Kara went to jump for the ball and there was the telltale rip of fabric.

“Ah, man,” Kara raised her arm, turning to look at the sizeable hole that stretched from under her arm to just below her ribcage.

Cat couldn’t help but smile. Fortune certainly did favor the prepared. 

Cat stood from her chair, slowly sauntering over. “Oh no,” she said unenthusiastically, “your poor swimsuit.” She shook her head, tutting. “Well, you can’t walk around in  _ that _ .” She turned, crooking her finger over her shoulder. “Come along, I have something you can wear in my car.”

“Wait,” Kara said, though she was already following. “You have an extra swimsuit in your car?”

“Yes, I do. For this exact situation, it seems.”

~

“Are you done yet?” Cat leaned against the passenger side door of her car. She had given up trying to get a peek. She usually enjoyed the tint on her windows, but at the moment it was nothing but annoying.

“Hold on,” Kara said. “There’s not a lot of room.”

“There’s plenty of room. Why, the things I’ve done in the back of that car might surprise you.”

“Oh yeah?” Kara opened the rear door from the inside, climbing out. “Like what?”

Cat turned, her response dying on her lips. There was nothing special about the bikini she had stashed in her car. It was, after all, meant for emergencies. It was nothing more than a simple bra and panty set in red, with tassels at the hip and shoulder. But damn if it didn’t seem like the sexiest thing in the world when it was on Kara’s body. Long legs and tanned skin and muscles were all on display for Cat to look at.

Perhaps Cat did lie to herself every once in awhile. She had come to the beach just with the promise to herself that she would look and not touch. She wasn’t sure how she was able to fool herself.

“Get back in the car and I’ll show you.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “What?”

Cat licked her lips. “Get back in the car so I can fuck you.”

“What? R-right now? Right here?” Kara looked around the parking lot. The beach wasn’t particularly crowded that day, but it was still well attended. 

“Nobody can see through the windows. And besides, it won’t take long.” Cat followed Kara’s strap from her shoulder to her cleavage. “Will it?”

Kara swallowed. Her voice was rough. “No, I don’t think it will.”

Cat smirked. “Get in the car, Supergirl.”

Kara gasped. “Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara climbed back into the backseat, turning to lay on her back with one leg hanging off the seat.

Cat crawled in after her, and while she would admit that this perhaps wasn’t the most optimal setting for what she wanted, it would do. There was no way she was waiting however many hours to get Kara back to her apartment.

Cat closed the door behind her, lifting Kara’s leg back onto the seat. She kneeled on the floor, her hand immediately falling to Kara’s abdomen. “You have to be quiet, okay,” she whispered harshly against Kara’s mouth. “They can’t see us but they’ll be able to hear us. Can you be quiet for me?”

Kara nodded, her breathing already labored.

“Good girl,” Cat said against Kara’s lips, leaning forward to kiss her roughly. 

The hand on Kara’s stomach moved lower, caressing the smooth skin of her leg. Her other hand tugged at the knot behind Kara’s neck, impatiently swiping red fabric out of the way. She tore away from Kara, choosing to fill her mouth instead with a hardened nipple. She was dimly aware of Kara bringing her own hand up to her mouth to muffle the moans falling from her mouth.

Satisfied that no passersby would get an earful, Cat redoubled her efforts. Her teeth latched onto the peak of Kara’s breast. It felt freeing knowing that she didn’t need to worry about hurting Kara. That she could clutch and bite and scratch as hard as she wanted and Kara would feel nothing but pleasure. In moments like these, when Cat’s possessiveness and arousal caught her off guard and took over, she didn’t have to worry about pushing too hard. Kara could take it.

Cat removed her mouth, growling against Kara’s neck. “I don’t think you know just how attractive you are, because if you did, you’d be dressed like this always.” Cat’s hand made its way under the cloth between Kara’s legs. “It should be a crime to cover up such a perfect body.” Two fingers slid through warmth and wetness, burying deep inside of Kara. “Do you know how much you frustrated me when we worked together. I knew you had to be glorious underneath all of that polyester and patterns. I knew there was a body of a Greek goddess. But you hid it so  _ well _ . You still do.” 

Kara’s moans and whines increased, though Cat could tell she was trying her hardest to stay quiet. Her hips arched off of the seat, begging Cat to move.

Cat licked a stripe from Kara’s shoulder to her ear. “Why would you tease me like that, dearest,” she whispered, the barest hint of a whimper in her tone. “Why would you keep this wonderful treasure from me?” Her fingers began to move, setting a quick pace. “Even today. I was excited to see you. To watch everyone on the beach drool over you. I was even excited to drool myself. But no. You  _ denied  _ me.” She pressed her fingers as deep as she could, curling them upwards. “Why would you deny me, dearest?”

Kara moved her hand just barely. “I’m sorry,” she whined.

Cat hummed, sucking Kara’s earlobe into her mouth. Her fingers froze. “You’re sorry?”

Kara nodded frantically, her hips rolling. “So sorry.”

“How are you going to make it up to me?”

“I’ll do anything, baby, just, please-.”

Cat buried her face in Kara’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Anything?”

Kara let out a high pitched keen. “Anything!”

“Then cum for me,” Cat growled before sinking her teeth into Kara’s neck. 

Her fingers picked up a furious pace, stroking quick and deep. She dove into the ocean that was Kara over and over, each time finding it harder to leave.Kara’s body went stiff, her hand digging into her jaw. She was still in the way that meant she was trying very, very, very,  _ very _ hard not to break something. All of the gorgeous sounds that could make Cat cum on their own were muffled behind skin. Since she couldn’t hear it, Cat put all her energy into feeling Kara’s orgasm. The tightening of muscles, the flood of wetness, the warmth, the vibrations of her voice. Cat closed her eyes and took it all in. Kara’s body was a work of art. A sculpture and symphony all at once. To be with Kara was to surrender herself to an overwhelming assault on her senses. Cat could drown in this woman.

Moment by moment, Kara began to relax. Cat finally released her hold on Kara’s neck, shifting her jaw to alleviate some of the soreness. She sat up, watching as Kara let her hand fall away from her mouth. She took the opportunity to capture Kara’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. They stayed that way for a short while, enjoying their afterglow.

Kara finally pulled away, a dazed look on her face. “That was... _ amazing _ ,” she breathed.

Cat hummed, bringing her sticky fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean. “I told you this car was spacious enough.”

Kara giggled. “You were right.”

“Dearest, I’m  _ always _ right.”

Kara giggled some more, leaning up to steal another kiss. Her face sobered. “Is all that stuff you said really true? Do you really wish I’d wear my revealing clothing?”

Cat frowned. “I wouldn’t say that.” She ran her palm down Kara’s side. “I know why you try to look so unremarkable. You don’t want people to look twice at you.” Cat placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead. “But never forget that  _ I  _ find you remarkable. But not because you have superpowers. Not even just because of your body. From the moment you walked in I could tell that you were something special. Despite you trying very hard to convince me of the opposite.” She and Kara shared a brief chuckle. Cat knew her eyes were as soft as her voice when she continued. “I just don’t want  _ you _ to forget how amazing you are. I want you to see yourself the same way in the mirror whether you’re wearing a sweater vest, a cape, or nothing at all. Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, my dearest. All parts of you are incredible and deserve to be celebrated and showcased. I want you to know that.” Cat wiped away a single tear that was starting its descent down Kara’s cheek. “Also your biceps turn me on.”

Kara let out a surprised laugh, a few more tears leaking out. “Well, I suppose I could start wearing some more sleeveless shirts.” She lifted her arm, flexing slightly.

Cat hummed, caressing the muscles there. “You would be doing the world a favor. She shifted slightly, groaning. “Okay, I think I’m at my limit for crouching in the backseat. Tie yourself back up and then we’ll go back to the beach.”

Kara gasped, her face turning a red to rival her borrowed swimsuit. “The beach! Oh, Rao, they’re going to know what we were doing.”

“Don’t worry,” Cat said, opening the door and slowly unfolding herself. “Just jump straight into the water and the wet spot will blend in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @femslashfetale if you ever wanna chat <3


End file.
